


For the Greater Good

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [69]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Katja rescues Anne to prove her loyalty to the druids.





	For the Greater Good

Katja didn’t know what to feel as she watched Elizabeth and two robed druids lead Justin away through the gates. Frightened, she supposed, but also… relieved. After all, she was technically a war criminal, and they hadn’t locked her up as soon as she’d come seeking their aid. They’d wanted to, but maybe being the girlfriend of a Soul Rider came with perks. They were too afraid of Alex’s wrath to lock up her girlfriend. 

“And now we turn to the task of Anne,” said Fripp. “She is, as we suspected, in Pandoria.”

“Nice to know that you trust my word,” said Lisa, rolling her eyes.

“But,” said Fripp, ignoring her, “she has been moved. After we rescued Lisa, the druids learned from their mistakes and moved her to a higher-security prison where Garnok’s influence is stronger.”

“Prison Island,” said Katja, remembering the soaring fortress with its impenetrable walls and gates and patrolling Shadow Seekers. She shivered at the thought.

“You know that place?” asked Alex.

“Like the back of my hand,” said Katja, feeling a touch of pride at being able to help the druids.

“Well, great! So you’ll be able to help us,” said Alex. Katja smiled, even if she was a touch jealous that Alex was so eager to get Anne back. She told herself that it was just so that they could stop Garnok. Alex loved her now.

“Yes,” said Katja. “I know where the Secret Paths into Pandoria are, and I know how to get in and out of the prison. Also… I still have enough dark magic in me that I won’t set off any alarms. I can be in and out of there with her in no time.”

“But what about Concorde?” asked Louisa.

“We were unable to locate him there,” said Fripp. “Perhaps he is somewhere else.”

“Don’t look at me, I never heard anything about Concorde,” said Katja. 

“Well, at least you will be useful in locating Anne,” said Fripp. “Katja, I want you to take the others with you on a rescue mission into Pandoria.”

“Actually, it would be best for me to go alone,” said Katja. “The wards of the prison are tuned to detect Soul Riders, so an alarm will be tripped if anyone else comes with me.”

“Are you sure that it is not a plan to get rid of the fourth Soul Rider?” asked Fripp, and Katja felt cold as Fripp stared at her.

“Absolutely not,” said Katja. “I will go there, retrieve Anne, and come back.” 

“Good! Then it is settled. Dismissed,” said Fripp.

As the others left the Secret Stone Circle, Katja rode close to Alex towards Valedale.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Alex. “I know you don’t want to go back there. And she was your love rival. And she’ll probably want me back.”

“Stop trying to talk me out of it,” said Katja. “I’ll do anything if it’ll earn the trust of the druids.”

“Anything to be with me, huh?” said Alex, looking at her. Katja bit her lip and rode ahead, not wanting Alex to see how terrified she really was.

Katja went straight to the portal, a sense of peace washing over her as she entered the Valley of the Frozen Mist. One of her many homes.

“Wow,” said Alex. “I’ve never seen this before.”

“Most people don’t venture into this place,” said Katja, running her gloved fingers over the frozen stone. The blue runes glowed beneath her fingers, sensing her power. Katja closed her eyes, remembering how many times this portal had helped her in the past. When she’d escaped Pandoria and ended up here, grieving the loss of her son. The frozen air still calmed her, despite how much it was making the others shiver. They’d insisted on coming with her, despite Katja’s many protests that this was something that she should do alone.

“I’ve been here a lot in the past but I’ve never seen this before,” said Louisa.

“Perhaps the mist simply hid it from view,” said Katja, opening her eyes. “But anyway. We are here now.”

“Now what?” asked Linda. “Do you have to say something or cast a spell or do something?”

“Now, you wait here,” said Katja. “It is simply too dangerous for Soul Riders to accompany me there. Your light magic will set off the alarms. You can stay here if you want, though, but be on your guard. There is a chance that I may be… chased.”

“I’m coming with you,” said Alex immediately. Katja stifled a flare of jealousy. “I can protect you, and I don’t want to lose you.”

“And we just stand here, freezing, in the meantime?” asked Lisa.

“You’re the ones who wanted to come,” said Katja. “You can go home if you want, but you might be needed for healing. I don’t know what tortures Anne may have been through.” She shivered at the thought.

“I’ll go do some archaeology,” said Louisa.

“And I’ll wait here,” said Linda.

“Okay, suit yourselves,” said Katja. She stepped Stalker onto the portal’s base, trying not to flinch as the power surged through her. It didn’t hurt like the Hell Portal did. It felt quite nice, actually. It was more the thought that terrified her. Katja’s eyes glowed blue as her hair billowed around her in an ethereal breeze, and then she was gone.

In Pandoria, Katja waited for Alex to land beside her. But it never happened. Maybe that was for the best. She rode off instead into the prison, the dregs of her dark magic still being enough to allow her to pass, undetected, through the walls. She was glad that the other Generals were all too focused on Nihili.

At last, Katja made it to the darkest cell. The darkness here made her bones ache, and her arms burned as the runes warded off Garnok’s influence.

“Anne,” said Katja, getting the attention of the blonde girl in the cell. She hoped that Anne didn’t see her recoil at the sight of her. The prison had ruined her. Anne’s once-pretty hair now hung lifelessly around her face, so filthy that it looked pink. Her skin was pink, too, and her eyes…

“I was wondering when they would send you,” said Anne, stepping up to the bars and gripping them. Katja saw that Anne’s knuckles were swollen and bruised. One was still bleeding. “Come to gloat, hmm? You were the one Alex wanted. I was just the rebound. The second choice. I am NEVER the second choice.” Her eyes would have looked scary even without the Pandorian spirals.

“Quite the opposite, actually,” said Katja. “I’ve come to let you out.”

“What?” asked Anne, frowning in confusion. “Why would you want to do that?”

“Because I’m on your side now,” said Katja. “And look, yes, I know we were love rivals.”

“Are,” Anne corrected. “I still love Alex.” Katja decided that now would be a terrible time to tell Anne the truth.

“Okay, we are love rivals,” said Katja. “But you do want to get out of here, don’t you?”

“How do I know that I can trust you?” asked Anne, still looking suspicious. Katja sighed and rolled up her sleeve.

“There. Happy now?” asked Katja.

“Okay, so you are trustworthy,” said Anne, recognising the runes as druid ones. “But how are you going to get me out of here?”

Katja pressed her palm to a rune, gritting her teeth against the searing pain as the dark magic was sucked from her. Stalker held her up as she sagged against him.

“Now, come on,” Katja murmured, sitting back up as well as she could. “Sit behind me.”

Katja almost fell asleep on the ride back, but fortunately Stalker knew the way. As he trotted out onto the rune, Katja sighed in relief. It was over.

The trip back sucked all of the energy out of her, and Alex rushed forward to catch Katja.

“What’s going on?” asked Anne, sliding down to the ground. “Alex?”

“Katja, baby, please, wake up,” said Alex, ignoring her in favour of her girlfriend.

“Baby?” Anne repeated.

“Yeah, they’re dating now,” said Lisa. Anne scowled, walked up to Lisa, and punched her in the jaw. Then, in a flash of pink light, she disappeared.

“Ow! Was that for telling her or for abandoning her?” asked Lisa, holding her jaw.

“Both, probably,” said Katja, sitting up.

“Are you okay?” asked Alex.

“Yeah, the trip just really took it out of me,” said Katja. “Never say I don’t do anything for you.” Alex laughed and kissed her, putting to rest any doubts that Katja had.


End file.
